


Gift Making

by TereziMakara



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Fanart, Gen, LWA Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Akko and Lotte brew a gift for Sucy!





	Gift Making

**Author's Note:**

> For [@izzyazrazy](http://izzyazrazy.tumblr.com).
> 
> Created for the LWA Secret Santa!

Their efforts pay off, as they garner from her a small smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/168934877761/gift-for-izzyazrazy-for-the-lwasanta-d-lotte)


End file.
